


Out of Tune

by split



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split/pseuds/split
Summary: Nick liebt Musik, seine Clique und Alan. Letzteres behauptet zumindest Erik, der eigentlich nur Augen für sein Auto hat, wie will der also von so etwas Ahnung haben? Und überhaupt, wie soll Nick in Alan verliebt sein, wenn sie sich noch nie persönlich getroffen oder miteinander telefoniert haben? Wenn all ihr Kontakt seit einem Jahr nur über Privatnachrichten und Chats abläuft? Was ist Alans Geheimnis?





	Out of Tune

**Author's Note:**

> Und hier kommt eine weitere kleine Geschichte als Ergebnis des NaNoWriMo2018.  
> An der zu schreiben hat mir besonders Spaß gemacht.

‚Was machst du heute Abend noch?‘ 

‚Mit ein paar Freunden chillen. Wir fahren raus an den See. Musst du arbeiten?‘ 

‚Ja, wie immer, aber ich melde mich hinterher.‘ 

‚Okay, schade, dass du nicht dabei sein kannst.‘ 

‚Find ich auch, aber irgendwann wird es bestimmt mal klappen.‘ 

‚Ja, wäre cool‘ 

‚Erzähl mir dann, wie es war?‘ 

‚Klar, wie immer‘ 

‚Dann bis später‘ 

‚Yo, bis später‘ 

 

Nick starrte die Reihe von Smileys, die Alan zum Abschied hinterlassen hatte, noch einen Moment an, dann steckte er das Smartphone weg und schnappte sich seine Sachen. Erik würde jeden Moment hier sein und warten wurde immer mit Lästereien geahndet. Das musste heute nicht sein. 

Als sein Freund mit seinem über alles geliebten, getunten Wagen bei ihm ankam, wartete Nick bereits an der Straße und sprang auf den Beifahrersitz. Kit und Kat, eigentlich Christian und Katharina, saßen auf dem Rücksitz und waren wie immer wild am Knutschen. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie noch nicht miteinander verwachsen oder an Sauerstoffmangel hops gegangen waren. 

 

"Alles klar?", grüßte Erik grinsend, von der Rückbank mussten zwei kurz gehobene Hände und ein unverständliches Nuscheln als Erkennung seiner Anwesenheit reichen. 

"Jepp, glasklar. Bei dir?" 

"Super. Die anderen warten schon. Sie wollen sich die Liveübertragung von Bare Throat im Radio anhören." 

"Uh, retro." Insgeheim freute Nick sich aber darauf. Die Band, die irgendwo aus ihrer Region stammte, war seit einigen Monaten ständig überall zu hören. Das kleine Überraschungskonzert, organisiert von dem übertragenden Radiosender, hatte natürlich nur limitierte Tickets gehabt und keiner von ihnen hatte das Glück gehabt, eines zu ergattern. Die Übertragung war also das Nächstbeste, was sie bekommen konnten, und es war auch der perfekte Hintergrund für diesen Abend. Es sollte einer der letzten warmen Tage sein, bevor ein Wetterumschwung den späten Sommer abrupt in einen Winter umwandeln würde, wenn man der aktuellen Wettervorhersage glauben konnte. Manchmal vermisste Nick wirklich den Herbst, aber die Übergangsjahreszeiten schienen der Vergangenheit anzugehören. 

 

Sie brauchten nur eine Viertelstunde bis zum See und offenbar waren sie nicht die einzigen, die den Samstagabend dort verbringen wollten. Es gab kaum noch eine Lücke auf dem Parkplatz, sodass sie ein wenig Geduld brauchten. 

Nick sprang aus dem Wagen, sobald Erik gehalten hatte. Kit und Kat brauchten etwas länger, weil sie sich erst einigen mussten, auf welcher Seite sie aussteigen würden, ohne ihre Dauerknutscherei zu unterbrechen. Die hatten unter Garantie schon längst den Weltrekord gebrochen. Da war Nick sich sicher. 

Erik brauchte ebenfalls etwas länger, weil er sich erst von seinem Baby verabschieden und sicherstellen musste, dass sein geliebtes Auto ein paar Stunden ohne ihn klar kam. Ob der jemals eine Freundin finden würde, die Eriks Aufmerksamkeit freiwillig mit dem Auto teilen würde, bezweifelte Nick. Aber er war der Letzte, der etwas sagen durfte, immerhin konzentrierte er sich seit einem Jahr auf einen Typen, den er noch nie persönlich getroffen hatte und den er nur aus seinen täglichen Nachrichten kannte. 

 

Er war Alan in einem Forum über Musik begegnet und irgendwie hatte es von Anfang an zwischen ihnen gepasst. Schon nach kurzer Zeit waren sie von einem Thema zum anderen gekommen, auch wenn die Musik weiterhin ihre Hauptverbindung war. Aufmerksamkeit oder überhaupt das Interesse für eine Freundin fiel da gerade bei Nick auch flach. 

 

Sie waren eben alle ein wenig seltsam und das war das Coole an ihrer Clique. 

 

Als sie endlich die anderen ihrer Gruppe erreichten, war es bereits dunkel. Der kleine Grillplatz, den sie an diesem Abend für sich vereinnahmt hatten, war etwas schwerer zu erreichen und wurde deshalb gerne von den anderen Seebesuchern vergessen. Grillen konnte man gerade sowie so nicht, da wegen der anhaltenden Trockenheit noch immer ein Feuerverbot herrschte. Doch das würde sie nicht daran hindern, Spaß zu haben. 

Jemand hatte kleine batteriebetriebene Laternen zwischen den Bänken, die die Feuerstelle umgaben, verteilt und die Feuerstelle selbst war mit ein paar Brettern abgedeckt. Getränke und Häppchen waren dort aufgestellt worden. Das erinnerte Nick daran, dass ihr Treffen auch dazu da war, den Geburtstag von Darius nachzufeiern. 

 

„Da seid ihr ja endlich! Die Show fängt gleich an“, empfing Adria sie und für die nächsten fünf Minuten war Nick damit beschäftigt, alle zu begrüßen. Dann wurde er auf einen noch freien Platz gezogen und der Abend konnte beginnen. 

 

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug, während sie quatschten und lachten, aßen und tanzten, egal ob es zu den Songs von Bare Throat gerade passte oder nicht, bis sich der Auftritt dem Ende näherte. 

„Leute ihr wart ein großartiges Publikum“, erklang die Stimme von Aris, dem Liedsänger, nachdem der Applaus für den letzten Song verklungen war. „Wir hoffen, dass es euch genauso viel Spaß gemacht hat wie uns. Einen letzten Song habe ich aber noch für euch. Eine kleine Überraschung, mit der ich euch auf den Nachhauseweg schicken will. Wie ihr wisst, kommen einige unserer besten Songs von unserem unglaublich talentierten Thunder.“ 

Nick konnte sich vorstellen, wie Aris hinter sich zu dem zweiten Gitarristen zeigte, während Beifallsrufe aus dem Publikum übertragen wurden. 

„Doch das hier ist etwas Besonderes und ich hoffe, dass der Song euch so berührt, wie er mich berührt hat. Dieser Song ist für alle, die gerade nicht bei dem Menschen sein können, den sie sich an ihrer Seite wünschen.“ 

 

Eine einzelne Gitarre erklang, einfache Noten, dann kam Aris' tiefe Stimme hinzu und Nick erstarrte. Die Worte waren ihm fremd, doch die Melodie kannte er. Er hatte sie selbst geschrieben. Vor etwa einem Monat hatte er es endlich geschafft, seine chaotischen Gedanken und Gefühle für Alan in einen Song zu fassen und er hatte ihn bisher nur zwei Menschen vorgespielt. Erik, der ihn nun quer über den Platz hinweg überrascht ansah, und Alan, für den der Song bestimmt war und der versprochen hatte, eine Antwort darauf zu schreiben, die er bisher schuldig geblieben war. 

 

Wie zum Teufel war der Sänger von Bare Throat nur an diesen Song gekommen? 

 

Nick fühlte eine unglaubliche Enttäuschung und Verrat, denn dass da waren seine Gefühle, die gerade der ganzen Welt präsentiert worden, auch wenn es keiner wusste. Mit Mühe versuchte er sich auf die Worte zu konzentrieren. Es ging darum, jemanden kennen zu lernen und sich ihm nahe zu fühlen, obwohl man meilenweit voneinander entfernt war. Um kleine Dinge im Alltag, die einen sich näher fühlen ließen. An sich kein neues Thema, schon tausendfach besungen, und doch war da etwas, das Nick berührte. 

 

Kaum war der letzte Ton verklungen und die darauffolgende Stille von tosendem Applaus eingenommen, sprang Nick auf und flüchtete aus dem Kreis seiner Freunde. Keiner außer Erik mochte wissen, was es mit dem Song auf sich hatte, doch trotzdem hielt er es keinen Augenblick länger dort aus. Er ignorierte die Fragen der anderen und stolperte im Licht seines Handys den Pfad entlang zurück zum Parkplatz. Obwohl er von frischer Nachtluft umgeben war, die mittlerweile doch recht abgekühlt hatte, fühlte er sich als würde er ersticken. Auf diese ganzen Gefühle war er einfach nicht vorbereitet gewesen. 

 

„Hey! Nick! Jetzt warte doch!“ 

Er konnte das Knacken von trockenen Ästen und schnelle Schritte hören, bevor Erik ihn tatsächlich eingeholt hatte. Sie waren schon fast beim Auto. „Hey Mann, wo willst du denn hin?“ 

„Weg!“, erwiderte Nick und sah sich hektisch um. Der Parkplatz hatte sich mittlerweile um einiges geleert, es war niemand außer ihnen auf dem Platz. Der Weg zur Straße zurück würde durch die Dunkelheit führen, vorbei an einem Waldstück und abgeernteten Feldern. Nick war das egal. 

 

„Hey, jetzt bleib doch mal stehen.“ Erik faste ihn am Oberarm und brachte ihn damit abrupt zum Halten. „Ist es wegen des Songs? Das war deiner, oder? Klang etwas anders mit Text und auf Gitarre, aber es war der, den du mir vor einigen Wochen vorgespielt hast.“ 

„Ja verdammt!“, rief Nick aufgebracht. „Ich hab ihn nur dir und Alan gezeigt und ich weiß, dass du ihn nicht weitergegeben hast. Es kann nur Alan gewesen sein. Ich habe keine Ahnung, woher er Aris oder Thunder kennt, aber das war mein verdammter Song, meine Gefühle und alle haben es gehört. Und dann dieser Text dazu!“ 

Nick zitterte und deutete wild gestikulierend um sich. Der Halbmond an einem sternenklaren Himmel machte, dass man immerhin Silhouetten erkennen konnte, wenn man sich erst einmal an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatte. 

„Okay, okay. Beruhige dich. Niemand weiß, dass das dein Song ist. Dein Geheimnis ist immer noch deines, okay? Und vielleicht gibt es eine ganz einfache Erklärung. Nach allem was du mir von deinem Alan erzählt hast, glaube ich nicht, dass da irgendeine böse Absicht dahintersteckt.“ 

„Er ist nicht mein Alan“, erwiderte Nick schwach und das war das Schlimmste an der Sache. Hätte Alan seine Gefühle verstanden, Gefühle die Nick selbst kaum verstand, und würde sie erwidern, hätte er doch schon längst geantwortet und zwar auf keinen Fall auf so eine Art und Weise. Nick hatte ihm schon zu Beginn gestanden, dass er Aufmerksamkeit nicht mochte und niemals im Rampenlicht stehen wollte, egal wie sehr Alan versucht hatte ihn zu animieren, seine Songs doch mal irgendwo hochzuladen. Dann hatte Alan es aufgegeben und akzeptiert. Dieser verständnisvolle Alan hätte so etwas niemals getan. 

 

„Komm wieder mit zurück zu den anderen. Die machen sich Sorgen. Wir werden morgen herausfinden, was Sache ist, okay?“, versuchte Erik Nick abzulenken. 

„Nein, ich will nachhause. Ich muss meine Gedanken sortieren.“ 

„Alles klar, aber ich fahr dich. Lass mich nur eben ne Nachricht in die Gruppe posten, damit die nicht gleich ne großangelegte Suchaktion starten.“ 

„Danke Mann.“ 

„Dafür sind Kumpel da. Jetzt spring schon in den Wagen. Baby freut sich immer, wenn du mitfährst.“ 

Nick musste lachen und schüttelte den Kopf. Manchmal hatte er den leisen Verdacht, dass Erik sich auf sein Auto sogar einen runterholte, aber das wollte er sich weder vorstellen, noch sprach er es laut an. Erik war der beste Kumpel, den man sich vorstellen konnte, da durfte er sich auch eine etwas größere Macke erlauben. 

 

Zurück in seiner Wohnung warf Nick sich auf sein Bett und starrte sein Handy an. Als er sich endlich dazu motivieren konnte, es zu aktivieren, sah er zuerst in ihrer Cliquengruppe nach. Erik hatte Nick mit Unwohlsein und dass es ihm eher am Tag schon nicht gut gegangen war entschuldigt. Das war zwar fadenscheinig, aber keiner hatte es hinterfragt, es hatte nur gute Besserungswünsche gegeben. Danach wechselte er in die aktuelle Unterhaltung mit Alan. Seit der letzten Nachricht vor ein paar Stunden hatte es keine neuen Einträge gegeben. Was auch kein Wunder war. Wenn Alan abends arbeitete, dann meldete er sich oft erst gegen Mitternacht oder am nächsten Vormittag. Es war erst kurz vor elf, also noch viel zu früh. 

Nick wusste auch nicht, was er erwartet hatte. Er hatte Alan nicht erzählt, dass sie das Bare Throat Konzert verfolgen würden und während der Arbeit würde Alan kaum das Konzert verfolgen können. Er konnte also auch nicht ahnen, dass Nick den Song von Aris gehört hatte. Nick seinerseits hatte keine Ahnung, was er schreiben sollte. Mittlerweile war er etwas ruhiger geworden, doch er fühlte noch immer zu viele verschiedene Dinge gleichzeitig und hatte keine Worte, um sie auszudrücken. 

Am Ende schrieb er nur ein einziges Wort: 'Wieso?' 

Er bekam keine Antwort und schlief über seinen Grübeleien ein. 

 

Am nächsten Morgen war die Nachricht als gelesen markiert, doch eine Antwort blieb aus. Es kam kein 'was meinst du?', was Nick am Ehesten vermutet hätte, jetzt wo er sich wünschte nichts geschrieben u haben. Und es kam auch keine Erklärung. 

In den darauffolgenden Tagen blieb es dabei. Nick wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, traute sich nicht einmal ein Hallo zu tippen. Von Alan kam kein einziges Zeichen. Und allein das war schon seltsam, weil sie seit Monaten keinen Tag ohne einen Austausch von Nachrichten ausgekommen waren. Erik versuchte abwechselnd ihn dazu zu bringen, den ersten Schritt zu machen und ihn abzulenken. Ersteres ignorierte Nick, letzteres ließ er unmotiviert zu. Weil er nicht wissen wollte, wie andere auf seinen Song reagierten, mied er Radios und blockte die lokalen News. Bare Throat war tabu. Dummerweise war das nur während des Wochenendes in seinen eigenen vier Wänden umzusetzen. Kaum hatte die neue Woche begonnen, kam der Name der Band in der Uni immer wieder auf. Überall schien es nur noch das eine Thema zu geben und Nick hatte alle Mühe, die Gespräche auszublenden. Wortfetzen drangen trotzdem in sein Bewusstsein. Dass das Konzert geil gewesen war. Was für eine Überraschung der Song gewesen war. Dass nun der ein oder andere für Thunder schwärmte, dass der so etwas gefühlvolles hatte schreiben können. Dass es schade wäre, wenn sie sich wegen eines blöden Streites trennen würden. Und wieder einmal kam die Frage auf, wer wirklich hinter Thunder steckte, denn der Gitarrist hielt sich immer bedeckt. Er trat nur mit tief ins Gesicht gezogenen Hoodies und Tüchern vor Mund und Nase auf. 

Nick hatte nicht zum ersten Mal den Gedanken, dass Alan Thunder war, und er wurde immer hartnäckiger, doch es erklärte trotzdem nicht, warum der ihn so verraten hatte. 

Neben allen anderen Gefühlen kam irgendwann auch das Vermissen hinzu. Alans tägliche Nachrichten waren ein so selbstverständlicher Teil seines Alltags geworden, dass es seltsam war, plötzlich nichts mehr von ihm zu hören. 

 

„Willst du nicht mal versuchen, ihn anzurufen?“, fragte Erik zum wiederholten Male als sie am Donnerstagnachmittag nach dem Ende der Vorlesungen in seinem Auto saßen. Der vom Wetterbericht vorhergesagte Temperatursturz war schnell und heftig gekommen und hatte anhaltenden Regen mit sich gebracht. 

„Das würde nichts bringen. Alan geht nie ran.“ Das war auch so eine Sache, die Nick nicht verstand. Alan hatte von Anfang an Telefonate und Videochats ausgeschlossen, ihm aber nicht erklärt, weshalb. Er hatte es immer auf später verschoben. Irgendwann hatte Nick die Frage aufgegeben, während er zwischenzeitlich überlegt hatte, ob mit Alans Stimme irgendwas nicht stimmte. Von Frau, die sich als Kerl ausgab, über alter perverser Sack waren die seltsamsten Erklärungen dabei gewesen. Er mochte Alans Facebookprofil kennen, doch niemand konnte ihm garantieren, dass die Fotos tatsächlich den zeigten, mit dem er schrieb. Irgendwann hatte er den Gedanken einmal geäußert und Alan hatte kurzerhand ein Foto von sich mit der aktuellen Tageszeitung gepostet. Es war Nick peinlich gewesen, doch Alan hatte nur mit jeder Menge lachender Smileys reagiert. 

 

„Okay, jetzt reicht es. Als dein bester Kumpel informiere ich dich hiermit darüber, dass du dich wie ein Vollidiot aufführst und das hat hier und jetzt ein Ende.“ 

„Was?“ Nick blinzelte verwirrt, als Erik an der nächsten Kreuzung geradeaus durchfuhr anstatt nach links Richtung Nicks Wohnung abzubiegen. Als Erik auch noch das Radio einschaltete und Nicks Hand wegschlug, als dieser es direkt wieder ausmachen wollte, war es vollkommen vorbei. „Spinnst du jetzt total?“ 

„Nein, du spinnst. Mein Auto, meine Regeln. Das Radio bleibt an. Du warst in den letzten Tagen so sehr damit beschäftigt zu schmollen, dass du überhaupt nicht mitgeschnitten hast, was noch alles passiert ist. Und dein Alan ist auch ein Volltrottel, dass er den Mund nicht auf bekommt. Ihr beiden habt euch echt verdient.“ 

Nick schwieg verwirrt und beobachtete die wild arbeitenden Scheibenwischer, während sie aus der Stadt raus auf die Umgehungsstraße fuhren. Fünfzehn Minuten später bogen sie ins Industriegebiet ab. Das Radio hatte in der Zwischenzeit einige aktuelle Songs gespielt und war dann nach den Nachrichten und den Verkehrsmeldungen zum Spätnachmittagsprogramm gewechselt. 

 

„Und gleich geht es weiter mit einem Liveinterview mit Aris von Bare Throat. Er ist heute hier bei uns zu Gast“, startete der Moderator die Show. „Nachdem absolut phänomenalen Auftritt am letzten Samstag, lautet die Frage die sich noch immer alle stellen: wer ist der große Unbekannte. Und für die, die jetzt erst unter einem Stein hervorgekrochen kommen und es nicht mitbekommen haben. Dass Aris das Livekonzert am Samstag mit einem neuen Überraschungssong abgeschlossen hat, schien nicht bei allen Bandmitgleidern auf Zustimmung gestoßen zu sein. Ich war nicht live dabei, aber das Veilchen, das aktuell Aris‘ Gesicht ziert sagt mehr als ein Song, was Thunder von dieser Überraschung gehalten hat. Wie wir mittlerweile erfahren haben, hat nicht Thunder allein diesen Song geschrieben und die Nummer war eigentlich als privat eingestuft gewesen. Während also von Thunder seit Samstagnacht jede Spur fehlt, ist Aris verzweifelt auf der Suche nach dem großen Unbekannten um sich zu entschuldigen und die Sache zu klären. Bisher hat sich jedoch noch niemand gemeldet. Deshalb erneut die Bitte: wenn derjenige, der den Song geschrieben hat, das hier hört, oder wenn ihr denjenigen kennen solltet: meldet euch bei uns. Wir sind absolut für ein Happy End. Und es bleibt zu hoffen, dass das nicht bereits das Ende von Bare Throat ist. Aber jetzt erst einmal ein wenig Musik um die angespannten Nerven zu beruhigen.“ 

 

Nick starrte das Radio an, als wäre es ein Alien. 

“Das hat direkt am Sonntag angefangen”, erklärte Erik. “Es ist ein Wunder, dass du bisher nichts mitbekommen hast, aber mich wolltest du ja nicht zu Wort kommen lassen. Verstehst du jetzt, warum du dich unbedingt bei Alan melden musst? Ist scheiße, dass dein Song gespielt wurde, obwohl du es nicht wolltest, ja, aber es ist nicht Alans Schuld gewesen und diese nicht reden Nummer ist echt Kindergarten. Die zieht jetzt nicht mehr.” 

Die Frage, wo Erik mit ihm hinwollte, erübrigte sich, als sie direkt vor dem Radiosender hielten. Ein großes Schild zeigte deren Logo, die Frequenz und den aktuellen Slogan. 

“Steigst du alleine aus oder muss ich dich fesseln und tragen?” 

“Ich kann das nicht!” Nick konnte spüren, wie er nervös wurde und seine Hände feucht. 

“Himmel noch eins, du sollst doch keine Ansprache vor der versammelten Uni halten. Du sollst da rein marschieren, Aris deine Meinung geigen, dir seine Erklärung und Entschuldigung anhören, dann darfst du ihm das andere Auge blau hauen, meinetwegen. Und dann suchen wir deinen Alan, der, so schlau bin ich, mit neunundneunzigprozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit Thunder ist, und du kannst endlich mit ihm rummachen. Unterwegs gestehst du dir noch ein, dass du wirklich richtig schwul bist, und dann haben wir die Sache endlich hinter uns und können uns wieder den wichtigen Dingen des Lebens widmen. Zum Beispiel der Frage, ob Baby ein Tattoo bekommen soll.” Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen streichelte Erik über die Armatur seines Wagens. 

Nick schlug sich aufstöhnend die Hand vors Gesicht. Es war offiziell, Erik war wirklich der krasseste Freund, den er sich vorstellen konnte. Und das schlimmste war, dass Erik Recht hatte. So einfach wie er das eben aufgezählt hatte, war es für Nick eben doch nicht. Alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen, den Wagen zu verlasen. Doch es gab eigentlich nur eine wichtige Frage: wie sehr wollte er Alan zurückhaben? Er vermisste ihn so sehr, dass es weh tat und es spielte keine Rolle, ob sie zu ihren körperlosen Nachrichten zurückkehrten oder sich endlich sehen würden, er wollte ihn einfach zurück in seinem Leben. Wissen, dass da jemand war, der ihn auffing und unterstützte, motivierte und antrieb, auf eine andere Art als Erik es tat. 

Das hier war vielleicht seine einzige Chance. 

 

Nick atmete tief durch, fasste seinen Entschluss und riss die Autotür auf. “Ok, tun wirs”, teilte er Erik mit, während er aufsprang und durch den Regen zum Eingang sprintete. 

“Uah, echt jetzt?!” Erik verhedderte sich beim Aussteigen, stolperte und holte Nick ein, als dieser ins Foyer trat. Ein älterer Herr hinter einer Empfangstheke sah sie abwartend an. „Kann ich behilflich sein?“ 

Das nahm Nick den Wind aus den Segeln und er kam ins Stottern. „Wir... ich, also...“ 

„Wir wollen zu Aris. Der hier,“ Erik klopfte Nick auf die Schulter, „hat den Song geschrieben und wird dringend erwartet.“ 

„Ah“, machte der Mann wenig beeindruckt. „Können Sie das beweisen?“ 

Nein, das konnte Nick nicht. 

„Sie sind nicht die ersten, die sich hier melden, in der Hoffnung, die Band zu treffen, aber dafür haben wir gerade wirklich keine...“ 

„Hören Sie“, unterbrach Erik ihn energisch. „Wir wollen nicht in die Show oder zur Band, wir wollen nur fünf Minuten zu Aris, damit dieses absolut bescheuerte Theater aus der Welt geschafft werden kann. Aris wird wissen, dass mein Freund die Wahrheit sagt, wenn er ihn sieht. Danach überlassen wir Ihnen gerne das Vergnügen uns rauszuschmeißen. Also bitte, wo müssen wir hin?“ 

Der Mann wirkte noch immer skeptisch, doch Eriks energisches Auftreten schien zu wirken, denn er griff zum Telefon und sprach kurz mit der Person am anderen Ende. Als er aufgelegt hatte, deutete er zu den Aufzügen. „Warten Sie dort. Es wird Sie jemand abholen kommen.“ 

„Super, danke.“ Erik verneigte sich gespielt und zog Nick mit sich in die angedeutete Richtung. „Mach mir jetzt nicht schlapp, jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr.“ 

 

Es schien eine halbe Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis die Fahrstuhltüren sich öffneten und ihnen eine junge Frau mit flippiger Frisur, modischer Brille und einem Headset entgegensah. Sie musterte Nick und Erik mit gehobener Augenbraue bevor sie die beiden zu sich in die Aufzugskabine wank. 

„Wer von euch beiden ist es?“, fragte sie nach dem sich die Türen hinter ihnen geschlossen hatten und sie sich langsam nach oben bewegten. 

„Er“, erwiderte Erik, weil Nick stumm blieb und nur stumpf vor sich hinstarrte. Seine Hände waren noch immer schwitzig und sein Puls war definitiv zu schnell. 

Sie musterte ihn erneut. „Sieht aus, als würde er gleich umfallen, dein Freund.“ 

„Er kann Aufmerksamkeit nicht so gut.“ 

 

Sie traten gemeinsam im vierten Stock auf den Flur, während die Frau in hier Headset sprach. „Mike, ich hab die beiden. Wir kommen während der nächsten Nummer rein.“ 

Nick nahm kaum wahr, was um ihn herum noch passierte. Er brauchte alle Kraft, um sich auf seine Schritte zu konzentrieren. Er folgte einfach der Frau und wurde gleichzeitig von Erik ein wenig geschoben, wahrscheinlich damit er keinen Rückzieher machen konnte. Schließlich erreichten sie eine Tür über der eine rote Lampe leuchtete. Die Frau legte eine Hand an die Türklinke und wartete einfach ab. Als das rote Licht erlosch, öffnete sie die Tür und ließ Nick und Erik hinein. Das Studio sah überhaupt nicht so aus, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte oder aus Filmen kannte. Anstatt unzähliger Mischpulte und Technik befand sich auf einem fest installierten Tisch in der Mitte des Raums ein recht überschaubares Computerequipment. Das künstliche Licht war dem grauen Regenwetter jenseits der großen Fenster geschuldet. 

Auf einer Seite des Tisches stand der Moderator Mike, ihm gegenüber stand Aris, jeder ein aufwendiges, von der Decke hängendes Mikro vor dem Mund. Beide Männer sahen ihnen entgegen als sie eintraten. Live sah Aris immer noch beeindruckend aus, auch wenn das mangelnde Styling und das kaum zu übersehende Veilchen an seinem linken Auge den Charme, auf den so viele flogen, etwas dämpfte. Nick konnte diese Begeisterung nicht teilen, Aris war einfach nicht sein Typ, schon vor der Sache nicht gewesen. 

 

Und nun stand er ihm gegenüber. Sicherlich gab es tausend Dinge, die er hätte sagen oder fragen können, doch ihm schwirrte nur eines durch den Kopf. „Wie geht es Alan?“ 

Aris begann zu grinsen. „Von all den Dingen, unglaublich. Du musst tatsächlich Nick sein. Und du bist?“, wandte er sich an Erik, ohne Nicks Frage zu beantworten. 

„Der Typ, der dir noch ein blaues Auge verpasst, wenn du dir dieses selbstgefällige Grinsen nicht aus dem Gesicht wischst und ihm antwortest.“ 

„Na, friedlich bitte. Keine Gewalt in meinem Studio“, mischte sich Mike, der Moderator ein, hielt sich ansonsten aber zurück. 

Nick liebte seinen Kumpel. Das musste er ihm bei Gelegenheit mal sagen. Und zeigen. Irgendein schickes Extra für Baby sollte da schon drin sein, vielleicht sollte er sich an dem erwähnten Tattoo beteiligen. 

 

„Alan hat sich verkrochen und ignoriert mich. Ich habs wohl richtig verkackt, aber ich hab das echt nicht böse gemeint und hab wirklich erst hinterher erfahren, dass die Nummer nicht von ihm stammte. So wie er zugeschlagen hat, muss er echt auf dich stehen. War das erste Mal.“ Er deutete auf sein Auge und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jedenfalls cool, dass du endlich aufgetaucht bist, ich dachte schon, du wärest nur ne Ausrede dafür, dass ihm der Song peinlich ist.“ 

„Für eine Entschuldigung war das verdammt schlecht“, stellte Nick fest. 

„Vor allem für den Schaden, den du angerichtet hast. Es gibt so viele Mitschnitte des Konzerts, dass der Song längst auf Youtube gelandet ist und tausende Klicks hat. Das ist nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen“, fügte Erik hinzu. 

„Uh, ich habs ja kapiert, aber was soll ich machen, auf Knien rutschen? Wir könnten dir den Song abkaufen, aber ich habe den Verdacht, dass dir das nicht gefallen würde.“ 

Nick verschränkte die Arme. Bei jedem anderen Song wäre er vielleicht darauf eingegangen. Mit seiner Musik Geld zu verdienen, war schon ein cooler Gedanke, aber nicht dieser Song! „Sag mir, wo ich Alan finde, damit ich das direkt mit ihm klären kann.“ 

„Ah, das ist ein Wunsch, den ich erfüllen kann, aber erlaube mir einen schnelleren Weg vorzuschlagen. Mike, wie lange noch, bis wir wieder auf Sendung sind?“ 

„Etwa eine Minute“, erwiderte der Moderator. Nick schwante nichts Gutes. 

„Wie ich schon sagte, hat er sich verkrochen. Nur Janka weiß wo genau er gerade steckt und sie verrät es mir nicht, aber mindestens einer von beiden hört bei der Show zu. Wenn ich sage, dass du hier bist, sind sie bis zum Ende der Sendung unter Garantie hier. Dann bekommen alle ihr Happy End und mir kann vergeben werden.“ 

„Einen Irren wie dich frei herumlaufen zu lassen ist grob fahrlässig“, entgegnete Nick und alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen. Hilfesuchend sah er zu Erik, der mit den Schultern zuckte. 

„Klingt irre, aber ist wohl die schnellere Methode und ich bin mittlerweile für alles, was die Sache beschleunigt.“ 

Erik war ein Verräter. Das gab Abzüge in der Bewertung, definitiv. 

„Noch fünfzehn Sekunden. Was auch immer ihr macht, entscheidet euch jetzt“, warnte Mike. 

„Okay, aber wenn du meinen Namen erwähnst, töte ich dich, dann sind mir Zeugen egal. Und wenn Alan bis zum Ende der Sendung nicht auftaucht oder es irgendein anderes Zeichen von ihm gibt, dann bringst du mich persönlich zu ihm, ist mir egal wo.“ 

„Deal.“ Aris grinste so breit, dass Nick immer unwohler wurde. 

„Setzt euch dort drüben.“ Mike deutete auf ein paar Hocker an der Wand und drehte dann an einigen Reglern vor sich, bevor er schwungvoll ins Mikro sprach. „Hallo ihr da draußen. Da sind wir wieder. Heute live bei uns: Aris, der Sänger von Bare Throat. Während ihr da draußen nichtsahnend eurem Alltag nachgeht, spielen sich hier, direkt bei mir im Studio, dramatische Szenen ab. Aris' Bitte, dass sich der Urheber des Überraschungssongs vom Samstag – und Leute, was für ein Hammersong das war, ich hab immer noch Gänsehaut - doch bitte melden sollte, hat endlich Früchte getragen. Er ist jetzt tatsächlich live bei mir, aber leider etwas schüchtern. Willst du den Fans da draußen vielleicht etwas sagen?“ 

Nick schüttelte entsetzt so heftig den Kopf, dass seine Halswirbel knackten. 

Mike lachte warm. „Ah, ja, Leute, das war ein sehr eindeutiges Kopfschütteln, leider. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal. In der Zwischenzeit hat aber Aris noch eine Mitteilung an seine Bandkollegen da draußen, bevor wir gleich mit dem Interview weitermachen. Aris, leg los.“ 

„Thunder. Ich hab mich unzählige Male entschuldigt und ich werde mich immer weiter entschuldigen, bis du mir verzeihst. Und jetzt schwing deinen Arsch hierher, ich hab deine Prinzessin als Geisel. Wenn du bis zum Ende der Show nicht am Studio bist, schnapp ich sie mir. Ist nämlich eigentlich recht niedlich.“ 

 

Nick sprang auf, wurde aber von Erik zurückgehalten, der seinerseits nicht sonderlich begeistert war. „Spinnst du Alter? Stehst du auf Schmerzen, oder was?“ Gleichzeitig wurde die Tür aufgerissen und die Assistentin von vorher kam gemeinsam mit einem Security-Angestellten herein, ein Schrank von einem Mann. 

Dass der ganze Tumult nicht gesendet wurde, war nur der schnellen Reaktionszeit von Mike zu verdanken, der mit einem Knopfdruck irgendetwas abspielte. 

„Okay, wow, was für eine Aufregung. Das reicht fürs erste. Würdet ihr bitte draußen warten, damit wir hier in Ruhe weitermachen können?“, bat Mike und deutete unmissverständlich Richtung Tür. Nick hatte keine Lust sich mit dem Security-Typen anzulegen, selbst wenn der keine geheimen Ninjatechniken drauf hatte, hatten sie gegen den keine Chance. Er warf Aris einen letzten finsteren Blick zu und verließ dann den Raum. Erik folgte ihm brav. 

Die Assistentin begleitete sie in einen Nachbarraum, versorgte sie mit Wasserflaschen und ließ sie dann allein. Erik zog sein Handy hervor und tippte darauf herum. Nick zog seines ebenfalls hervor, doch da war keine neue Nachricht. 

'Aris ist ein Arsch. Rette mich!' Nick hatte auf senden getippt, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte. Abwartend starrte er auf das Display. 

 

„Glaubst du, dass er kommen wird?“, fragte er nach einer Weile unbestimmt in den Raum. 

„Müsste ich das nicht dich fragen? Du kennst ihn schließlich seit einem Jahr“, erwiderte Erik. 

„Ich weiß es nicht“, beantwortete Nick seine eigene Frage. „Ich hoffe es.“ 

„Kopf hoch. Selbst wenn er nicht hier auftaucht, weil er die Nachricht vielleicht nicht bekommen hat, dann bleibt uns immer noch, Aris als Geisel zu nehmen und ihn dazu zu zwingen, uns zu ihm zu führen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass der so strange drauf ist. Weiß nicht, ob der vielleicht was geraucht hat vor dem Interview. Zutrauen tu ich ihm alles“, plapperte Erik vor sich hin und lenkte Nick damit ein wenig vom Grübeln ab, bis sein Handy vibrierend eine neue Nachricht anzeigte. Nach fünf Tagen Funkstille die erste Meldung von Alan. 

'Beweg dich keinen Millimeter. Ich komme mit der Kavallerie!' Es folgten Smileys, die Nick zum Lachen brachten und ihn Aris ein ganz kleines bisschen bemitleiden ließen. Alan war sauer. Grinsend zeigte er Erik die Nachricht. 

„Yes! Ich habs dir doch gesagt!“ 

Davon motiviert, begann Nick weitere Nachrichten zu tippen, erst nur einzelne Zeilen, doch dann immer mehr. Er schrieb, dass er Alan vermisste, dass er ihm nicht die Schuld an Aris Aktion gab und dass er sich freute, dass sie sich endlich live treffen würden. Jede Zeile wurde als gelesen markiert, doch Alan antwortete nicht mehr. Nick ließ sich dadurch nicht davon abhalten immer weiter zu tippen. Alles sprudelte einfach aus ihm heraus. 

Auch wenn er auf die Umstände hätte verzichten können, freudige Nervosität machte sich in ihm breit und als ihm das bewusst wurde, musste er sich gleichzeitig auch der Erkenntnis stellen, dass er über beide Ohren in den Typen am anderen Ende der Nachrichten verknallt war. Genau wie Erik es gesagt hatte. 

 

Nick sah auf die Uhr. Die Show würde noch zwanzig Minuten dauern. Wie lange würde Alan brauchen? Der verdammte Berufsverkehr machte um die Zeit die Straßen zur Geduldsprobe. Außerdem hatte Nick keine Ahnung, von wo er losgefahren war. Was er wohl mit Kavallerie gemeint hatte? Er sprang auf, begann auf und ab zu laufen, nur um sich dann wieder hinzusetzen. Warten war nicht seine Stärke. 

 

Ein Tumult auf dem Flur ließ ihn erneut aufspringen und zur Tür laufen. Als er sie öffnete und hinaussah, bot sich ihm das seltsamste Bild, das man sich nur vorstellen konnte. Als hätte ein Regisseur einen Actionfilm parodiert. Es fehlten nur noch die special effects. Thunder kam wild entschlossen den Gang entlang marschiert. Den Hoodie hatte er vom Kopf gezogen, doch sein übliches Tuch hatte er noch vor dem Gesicht. Hinter ihm liefen Janka und die anderen Bandmitglieder, doch sie hatten nicht ihre üblichen Outfits an, sondern schienen in den jeweiligen Alltagsklamotten aufgebrochen zu sein. Jankas enges Yogaoutfit betonte nicht nur extrem ihre gute Figur, sondern biss sich auch mit dem Businessanzug von Solon und dem Heavy-Metal-Shirt von Renni. 

Nick hatte jedoch nur Augen für Thunder, der ihn entdeckt hatte und endlich vor ihm zum Stehen kam. Als er das Tuch vom Gesicht zog, verwandelte er sich damit vor Nicks Augen in Alan. Nick war es egal, dass sie Publikum hatten und dass sie sich tatsächlich zum ersten Mal trafen und eigentlich nichts zwischen ihnen geklärt war. Er schlang seine Arme um Alans Schultern und als Alan die Umarmung ohne zu zögern erwiderte, wusste er, dass es das richtige gewesen war. Die Wärme und Nähe des starken Körpers fühlten sich einfach nur großartig an. 

 

Ein Räuspern erinnerte Nick daran, dass sie nicht allein waren und als er aufsah und sich löste, waren alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet. Peinlich berührt trat er einen Schritt zurück, doch die Freude konnte das nicht dämpfen. „Ich fass es nicht, dass wir uns endlich treffen.“ Nick konnte spüren, wie er über das ganze Gesicht strahlte und Alan sah ähnlich glücklich aus. Doch er sagte kein Wort. 

„Willst du nicht mal was sagen?“, fragte er, doch statt einer Antwort wurde Alans Blick ernst. Er sah zu Janka, die knapp nickte und näherkam. „Dafür bin ich wohl da. Hey, freut mich dich endlich live zu treffen. Können wir uns irgendwo in Ruhe unterhalten?“ Nick sah die junge Frau verwirrt an und nickte automatisch. Er deutete auf die Tür hinter sich zu dem Raum in dem sie bis eben gewartet hatten. 

„Super! Solon, Renni, kümmert ihr euch bitte um Aris, das hier wird ein paar Minuten dauern“, ordnete Janka daraufhin an. 

Die beiden Männer grinsten gefährlich und stürmten den Aufnahmeraum ohne Rücksicht auf die plötzlich überforderte Assistentin. Janka, Alan, Nick und Erik zogen sich zurück, schlossen die Tür hinter sich und waren für den Moment ungestört. 

„Also gut, was ist hier los? Bekomme ich jetzt eine Erklärung, warum du es die ganze Zeit nicht geschafft hast, mir zu antworten und auch jetzt den Mund nicht aufmachst?“ 

Alan öffnete ein paar Mal den Mund, als ob er etwas sagen wollte, doch dann begann er mit abgehakten Bewegungen mit seinen Händen zu gestikulieren. Mit einiger Verzögerung begann Janka zu sprechen. 

„Es tut mir furchtbar leid, dass all das passiert ist. Es gibt so vieles, was ich dir erzählen wollte. Doch je mehr ich es aufgeschoben habe, desto schwerer wurde es. Ich hatte vor Jahren einen Unfall. Ich wurde schwer am Hals verletzt. Ich habe überlebt, aber meine Stimme nicht.“ 

 

Alan zog das Halstuch ganz vom Hals. Auf der Haut über dem Kehlkopf war eine deutliche Narbe zu sehen. 

 

„Mit dir zu schreiben, niemandem davon zu erzählen, war mein Versuch, normal zu sein. Und das hat funktioniert bis Aris diese Nummer abgezogen hat. Erst hatte ich gehofft, dass du es nicht erfahren würdest, aber deine Nachricht hat mir schnell das Gegenteil gezeigt. Ich wollte zurück, zu dem wie es war, aber das ging nicht und ich habe die letzten Tage damit verbracht, herauszufinden, wie ich dir das alles erkläre. Und nicht nur das.“ Alans Gesten wurden langsamer, sodass Janka mit dem Übersetzen auch besser hinterherkam. „Mit dem Song hast du mir deine Gefühle gezeigt und ich musste erst für mich sortieren, was ich wirklich empfinde, bevor ich dir antworten konnte. Das war ich dir schuldig. Es tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat und dass du wegen mir so viel Aufmerksamkeit bekommen hast. So habe ich mir das wirklich nicht vorgestellt.“ 

Alan atmete tief durch, dann machte er langsam nacheinander drei Gesten, die Janka nicht übersetzen musste. Nick verstand sie auch so. 

 

'Ich liebe dich' 

 

“Schon seit einiger Zeit, denke ich. Und ich hoffe, dass ich das alles nicht falsch verstanden habe, sonst ist das hier jetzt wirklich peinlich.” Janka verstummte, während Alan schief grinste und unglaublich nervös wirkte. 

 

Nick blinzelte und wusste nicht, wie er darauf antworten sollte, während er innerlich vor Glück übersprudelte. Er war nie sonderlich gut mit Worten gewesen und gerade jetzt schienen sie ihn komplett verlassen zu haben. So tat er das nächst beste, das ihm einfiel. Holprig aber deutlich imitierte er die drei Gesten von Alan und als der zu strahlen begann, fiel Nick ihm in die Arme und küsste ihn stürmisch. Alan erwiderte die Umarmung und schien auch kein Problem mit dem Rumknutschen zu haben. Das Gefühl der Freude, die Aufregung und die Erleichterung machten Nick euphorisch und ließen für den Augenblick keinen Platz mehr für irgendwelche Zweifel. 

 

“Glaubst du, die werden irgendwann mal Luft holen?”, hörte Nick Janka nach einer Weile hinter sich fragen. 

“Kann dauern. Wenn Nick sich bei unserem Dauerknutschpärchen Techniken abgeguckt hat, dann hören die nicht so schnell wieder auf. Bin übrigens Erik, hi.” 

“Janka, freut mich.” 

 

Nick löste eine Hand aus Alans Nacken und hielt seinen Mittelfinger grob in Richtung der beiden, sonst ließ er sich von denen nicht stören. Erst ein energisches Klopfen und ein übertriebenes Räuspern brachten ihn dazu, das Knutschen zu unterbrechen. Die restlichen Mitglieder der Band standen in der Tür und sahen sie erwartungsvoll an. Offenbar war das Interview zu Ende. Aris wirkte ein wenig genervt und konnte dank eines Knebels mal keinen Kommentar beisteuern. War das Solons Krawatte die dafür missbraucht worden war? 

 

“Ah, sehr schön.” Janka schlug die Hände zusammen. “Ich denke, unsere Arbeit ist hier erledigt. Jungs, bringt unseren lieben Kevin doch schon einmal zum Wagen.” Bevor Nick fragen konnte, wer Kevin war, beantworteten Aris genervt verdrehte Augen und dumpfe Protestgeräusche schon diese Frage. 

“Nick, darf ich dir Alan für einige Tage überlassen?”, fuhr Janka fort. “Ich denke, ihr habt einiges zu besprechen. Du darfst ihn dann zurückschicken, wenn er wieder zu etwas zu gebrauchen ist.” Die Aussage enthielt eine gewisse Spitze, die Alan mit einem verlegenen Grinsen quittierte. Nick hatte gegen die Bitte nichts einzuwenden und nickte nur glücklich. 

 

Damit verabschiedete Janka sich und folgte den anderen, die schon einmal vorgegangen waren. Als Nick sich an Erik wandte, entdeckte er einen kaum übersehbaren Ausdruck von Bewunderung und einen gewissen glasigen Blick. Da schien jemand schwer beeindruckt zu sein. Vielleicht gab es für Erik in Sachen Frauen ja doch noch Hoffnung. Dafür, dass er Nick zu seinem Glück gezwungen hatte, wünschte er es ihm wirklich. 

 

Nicks Blick glitt wieder zu Alan und dessen strahlenden Augen. Ja, definitiv Glück, denn egal wie wenig er es sich bisher eingestehen hatte wollen, jetzt, wo sie sich endlich getroffen hatten, fühlte Nick sich zum ersten Mal seit langem in Einklang mit sich selbst. Es gab sicherlich noch so einiges zu klären, aber das konnte warten. 

 

Mit einem Lächeln ergriff Nick Alans Hand. Es wurde Zeit, nachhause zu gehen.


End file.
